it's something about you
by Aray Pangestu
Summary: Aku menyukainya, mencintainya sebagaimana aku mencintai diriku. Warning : OOC banget. Maaf, belum bisa bikin summary. masih newbie, maklumin yah


It's something about you

Shingeki No kyojin © hajime isayama

Aku Annie Leondheart. Aku cewe jutek, kadang aku tidak peduli terhadap sekitar tapi aku bukan anti sosial , aku menyukai seseorang yang pintar bahkan jenius. Hanya saja, dia dingin. Walaupun wajahnya, memancarkan kelembutan yang luar biasa. Dan aku sejenak berpikir ini ada yang salah

Aku menyukainya semenjak aku masuk SMA ini, saat aku berlari tergesa-gesa karena aku bangun telat di hari pertama aku sekolah dan aku menabrak dirinya, pemuda yang beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi dariku, memiliki mata dan rambut yang sama denganku.

"sa-saya minta maaf" ucapku dengan muka menyesal.

Dia tidak mengucap sebait kata apapun, dia hanya melihatku dari samping dengan mata tajam nan dingin tak berperasaan. Aku takut, tapi disaat yang sama aku rasa aku jatuh cinta dengan cowo ini. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, yeaah.

Lalu dia hanya berlalu, meninggalkanku dengan sejuta rasa yang ada di dalam benakku.

Dan sesaat setelah itu, aku mendengar namanya, saat upacara penerimaan sebagawai perwakilan murid baru.

" Perkenalkan, nama saya Armin Arlert….."

Aku terdiam menatapnya

Dan sekarang aku di sini, di kelas 10-C, memang bukan kelas unggulan tapi setidaknya bukan kelas terburuk juga pikirku. Aku tidak sekelas dengan si cowok jutek, karena dia di kelas 10-A. tempat bagi para siswa-siswi pintar. Aku mengambil tempat duduk dibelakang, posisi yang cukup tenang menurutku.

"Halo, aku Krista Lenz dan ini Ymir temankun. Bolehkan kami duduk di meja yang ada di sampingmu" ucap gadis pirang tadi yang mengaku Krista

"tentu, ini bukan sekolahku" jawabku seadanya. Dan dia hanya tersenyum minus si rambut hitam.

Detik berlalu menit, kelas yang tadinya kosong sudah terisi penuh dengan murid-murid baru yang sama sepertiku. Dan tak lama setelah itu, wali kelas kami pun masuk.

" Halo, nama saya Petra Rall. Saya wali kelas kalian, dan saya akan memberikan jadwal pelajaran serta membimbing pembentukan organisasi kelas…." Itulah yang diucapkan bu Petra, selebihnya aku terlalu sibuk melamunkan seseorang…..

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah, dan cocok untuk olahraga. Kelas ku hari ini berolahraga, dan tentu saja aku bersemangat walaupun tidak secara terbuka aku menunjukannya.

"Annie, ayo kita ke ruang ganti" ucap sasha teman sekelasku dan kebetulan kami berteman dari SMP, dia menarikku,

"ayo" balasku

Di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang ganti, aku melihat Armin memakai baju olahraga. Yang artinya dia sekarang juga berolahraga juga denganku.

"nee, sasha". Panggilku kepada sasha

"ya?" jawabnya

"memangnya kita olahraga barengan sama 10-A?" tanyaku sekenanya

"hah? Lu ga tau kita olahraga bareng 10-A. kemana aja lo" ucap sasha jelas menyindirku. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Di kertas jadwal pelajarannya kan ada jadwal seluruh pelajaran setiap kelas di sekolah ini" dan aku hanya ber-oh-ria menjawavnya. "dasar" gumam sasha. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kita akan melakukan tes kebugaran. Untuk melihat bagaimana stamina kalian. Kalian akan di pasangkan antar kelas menurut nomor absen. Untuk membantu satu sama lain dalam mencatat skor kalian. Jelas ?" dan semua hanya mengangguk dengan diberinya perintah dari bu Hanji. Guru olahraga kita, yang 'kelewat' energik pikirku.

"Sekarang kita akan menentukan pasangannya, dan pasangan ini akan terus berlanjut sampai kedepannya yah!, Absen pertama. 10-A Armin Arlert dengan 10-C Annie Leonheart" ucap bu Hanji sangat jelas ku dengar. Mampus! Aku panic dan setengah kaget walau gak keliatan sih. Tapi lihat si Armin, dia sama sekali tenang dan cuek. Sial, Ini kebetulan atau takdir.

"hei Annie, kau baik-baik saja" sentuhan dari Krista membuat ku bangun dari pikiranku.

"ehh, gapapa kok. Bener " aku memaksakan tersenyum, walaupun akan berakhir aneh nantinya.

"Sekarang kita pemanasan dan lari satu keliling dulu yah!" ucap bu Hanji dengan semangat.

Setelah pemanasan, kami berlari mengitari lapangan yang cukup luas ini. Aku melihat Armin berlari tak jauh di depan ku, aku segera menyusulnya.

"Hai Armin, Aku Annie yang akan menjadi partnermu" ucapku dan lagi kali ini aku memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"ohh, kamu. Senyummu jelek kalau dipaksakan, mending tidak usah" ucap Armin dengan cueknya

"hah?! Apa? Enak banget ngomongnya, banyak kali yang mau ngeliat senyum gue tuh" okeh, sekarang aku tarik penggunaan kata 'Aku' di depan dia. Dan sekarang giliran aku memperlihatkan kejutekan seorang Annie Leonheart.

"terserah" dan kalimat terakhir darinya membuatku kalah….

Tes Pertama, sit up 1 menit. Dan giliran pertama, tentu saja giliran kelas 10-A.

"Mau dipegangin kakinya atau didudukin?" Tanya ku datar tanpa melihat ke mata nya.

"Ga usah, hitung aja baik-baik dan jangan bikin kacau" jawabnya.

Dan rasanya aku ingin menghajar nya dengan tinjuku. 1 menit berlalu, untuk seorang cowo pintar nan jenius dia tidak terlalu buruk dalam olahraga pikirku. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dari tadi aku hanya melamun melihat wajah manisnya sambil menghitung.

"hey! Aku dapat berapa?" tanyanya membangunkan lamunanku

"Manis!" jawabku kaget

"hah?!" dia terlihat sinis dengan jawabanku

"ehh maaf, 45 untuk 1 menit. Lumayan kok" jawabku, untung tadi aku menghitung dengan benar, kalau tidak, bisa gawat.

Dan sekarang giliranku, aku enggan memintanya, tapi "Armin, tolong pegangin kaki aku yah" pintaku. Dan dia hanya mengangguk tanpa protes sedikitpun. Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik, pikirku.

"55 kali untuk 1 menit, untuk seorang cewek kau bagus juga" ucap Armin sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dan aku hanya bisa menggapai uluran tangannya. Untungnya muka ku merah gara-gara sit up ini kalau tidak bisa ketahuan kalau sebenarnya pipi ku lebih panas daripada wajahku, dan jantungku berpacu lebih cepat lagi.

"itu karena aku senang olahraga" ucapku biasa saja tapi Armin membuatku gemetar oleh tangannya, lebih besar dari tanganku, tangan seorang cowo. Dan aku ambruk seketika.

"hey, Annie" ucap armin seraya menopang bahuku dengan tangannya. Setelah menyesuaikan diri. Aku bangun lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Armin, dan berlari ke barisan kelasku.

"lu gapapa kan Annie?" Tanya sasha. Dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, ternyata benar, aku jatuh cinta dengan dia. Baru kali ini suka dengan seseorang membuatku seperti. Memalukan, omelku pada diri sendiri.

"oke, karena ini hari pertama kalian. kita sudahi kegiatan hari ini, kalian boleh beristirahan atau ke kantin dan jangan lupa ganti baju"

Aku, Krista, Sasha dan yang lain lebih memilih untuk ganti baju dan bersantai dulu di kelas. Dan saat di depan pintu kelas, aku melupakan sesuatu

"aku lupa bawa minum" ucapku kepada yang lain, "aku ke kantin dulu yah, kalian duluan saja" tambahku. Aku langsung bergegas pergi ke kantin, dan di kantin aku bertemu lagi dengan Armin. Dia sedang duduk disalah satu meja kosong di kantin, dia sedang mengelapi keringatnya dengan bajunya. Jorok, gumamku. Aku menghampirinya untuk memberi sehelai dua helai tisu.

"ini buat lu" ucapku menyodorkan tisu depan mukanya, dia menatapku.

"ga usah" lalu dia berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

Apa-apaan ini, dan saat ini aku merasa aku sangat kecewa dengan sikapnya. Tapi, aku hanya membiarkannya. Jika saatnya tiba, aku akan memberi tahunya dan memberikannya pelajaran.

Aku kembali dengan wajahku yang cuek dan sangat jutek. Mungkin teman-temanku akan menyadari, pasti ada yang salah. Tak ada salahnya aku bercerita, iya kan?

"oi, Annie kamu kenapa?" benar saja, dan sasha yang pertama kali menanyakannya.

"gue ketemu orang nyebelin, namanya tuan Armin Arlert, partner olahraga gue" jawabku, masih dengan wajah cuek.

"tapi dia manis loh, babyface gitu, pintar pula" tambah Krista, aku hanya menggumam 'hmm' untuk menambahinya.

"tunggu dulu, tumben Annie begini" ucap Sasha.

"gue suka sama dia Sas" jawabku menimpali, seolah tak peduli yang aku katakana tadi membuat Krista dan Sasha melebarkan mata dan mulutnya selebar-lebarnya, okeh itu lebay.

"emang salah yah, kalo gue suka sama dia. Tapi dia begitu, menyebalkan" ucapku kepada mereka.

"rasanya beda yah Annie kalo lagi jatuh cinta, beda dari cewek lain" ucap Sasha, aku merasa tersindir, tapi tidak apa-apa.

Aku hanya mencoba tersenyum menanggapi mereka, mereka mengatakan semangat dan kalimat lainnya yang menghibur.

"ayo ke ruang ganti" ucapku seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan mereka hanya menyetujuinya.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, aku tak bergegas pulang karena aku kebagian piket hari ini. Dan setelah piket aku berniat ke perpustakaan kota yang ada lumayan dekat dengan sekolah. Siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu dengan Armin pikirku dalam hati, aku tersenyum, walau bagaimanapun aku mencintai pria itu walau baru beberapa hari aku mengetahuinya. Aku bergegas pergi setelah piket, takut kalau nanti perpustakaanya keburu tutup dan sekalian saja aku membuat kartu anggota kali yah.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, aku langsung ke rak buku fiksi, mencari novel petualangan atau misteri. Dan sepertinya aku tidak menemukan sosok Armin disini, sedikit kecewa. Tapi aku ingin menghabiskan beberapa jam dulu di sini untuk membaca buku. Lalu aku mengambil novel yang aku pilih dan membaca nya di sebuah meja, tapi meja yang aku tuju, sudah banyak tertumpuk buku-buku yang akan dibaca. Tidak apa-apalah, aku mau disini. Aku duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan dengan buku-buku itu. Dan aku larut dengan aktivitasku.

"Aku tidak mengira kau suka baca buku, Leonheart" sebuah suara mengejutkanku

Didepan mataku sekarang, duduk seorang pria yang membuat ku kesal beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku mengabaikannya. Aku kagum dengannya, membaca banyak buku sekaligus, dasar kutu buku.

"Apakah kau seorang penguntit? Bisa kau pindah tempat duduk Leonheart? Kau menggangguku" ucapnya tanpa teralihkan dari bukunya.

Demi Tuhan!, jika aku tau Armin ternyata seperti ini, aku tak akan sudi cinta dengannya, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku menutup bukuku, menatap wajahnya.

"Bisakah Anda, maksudku tuan Armin Arlert berbaik hati kepada seseorang? Dan ini bukan perpustakaanmu" jawabku dengan menatap intens ke padanya. Dia juga menutup bukunya dan menajamkan matanya menatapku.

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa begitu, jadi jangan berbaik hati kepadaku" ucapnya cuek dan kelewat datar.

Hatiku sakit, "Apa salahnya aku berbuat baik kepada orang yang menarik perhatian ku, dan kau, dengan seenak jidatmu mengabaikannya. Bahkan untuk disini, melihatmu, duduk berahadapan denganmu, aku tidak boleh" ucapku dengan tenang agar tidak menarik perhatian orang lain. Dan dengan kalimat terakhirku, aku pergi. Aku melihatnya terdiam untuk sesaat, tapi aku sudah tidak peduli.

"oi Armin" itu Eren, ternyata dia teman Armin. Aku melewatinya tanpa bertegur sapa, dan dia melihat ke arahku.

"jangan berisik, Eren" "kau apakan Annie? Dia terlihat marah denganmu" "bukan apa-apa"

Suara Armin yang terakhir yang dapat kudengar, sebelum benar-benar aku hening dengan keadaanku sendiri. Aku merasa jatuh untuk beberapa saat, dan hancur untuk menghadapinya

Tbc

Haloo, salam kenal. :D

Saya Author baru di fandom SnK ini, saya masih newbie. Kritik dan Saran selalu ada tempatnya, di review yah. :D

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu ^^


End file.
